yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 108
Major events *Tristan wakes up and finds himself in the body of a one-foot-tall robotic monkey. * Nezbitt, in Tristan's body, appears before Kaiba and Mokuba as they are reunited with Yugi and the others. He assaults Kaiba, but is attacked by the robot-monkey Tristan and Joey. *Nezbitt escapes on a motorbike and kidnaps Mokuba along the way. Kaiba chases him on another motorbike. * Tristan cannot speak in his robot-monkey body, however Serenity convinces the others to bring him with them since he tried to save Kaiba. ** The gang tries to follow Kaiba when they find a pickup truck. * Kaiba is stopped by Leichter, and the two of them begin a Duel. ** Like his associates, Leichter is in the form of his Deck Master, but he has disguised it with clothes, a hat, and sunglasses. Kaiba does not attempt to learn his identity, and only when Leichter uses his ability for the first time is it revealed to be Jinzo. ** Leichter reminds Kaiba of when Gozaburo set him a test to raise 100 million dollars in a year starting with 10 million. With Leichter's help, Kaiba passed the test in one day by brutally taking control of a company and forcing the owner to buy it back. Leichter complains that Kaiba was given all the credit. * Noah stops Nezbitt, claiming that Mokuba's kidnap goes against his rules. He makes Nezbitt turn over Mokuba to him. ** Mokuba wakes up in an area elsewhere, where he and Noah observe Kaiba's Duel via Noah's surveillance. Deck Masters * Seto Kaiba: "Lord of D." * Leichter: "Jinzo" Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Leichter, Part 1 Turn 1: Leichter Leichter draws a monster and subsequently sets it. He then Sets two cards (one of which is "Imperial Order"). Turn 2: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Spear Dragon" (1900/0) in Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks and destroys Leichter's face-down monster. It's revealed to be "Hiro's Shadow Scout" (650/500). "Spear Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Leichter (Leichter 4000 → 2600). Since "Hiro's Shadow Scout" was flipped, its Flip Effect activates, forcing Kaiba to draw 3 cards and reveal them and if Kaiba draws any Magic Cards through this effect, they will be discarded. The revealed cards are "Cave Dragon", "Double Snare" and "Magic Reflector." Since the latter two are Magic Cards, they are discarded to the Graveyard. "Spear Dragon" switches itself to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step due to its effect. Kaiba Sets a card ("Crush Card"). On Kaiba's End Phase, Leichter activates "Solemn Wishes". Now each time Leichter draws a card, he will gain 500 Life Points. Turn 3: Leichter Leichter draws. The effect of "Solemn Wishes" activates (Leichter 2600 → 3100). Leichter then Sets a monster and Sets a card. Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Giant Germ" (1000/0) in Attack Position (1000/100). He then switches "Spear Dragon" to Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks Leichter's face-down monster, but Leichter activates "Mask of Perplexity" to redirect the attack to "Giant Germ", destroying it (Kaiba 4000 → 3100). Kaiba attempts to activate his "Crush Card Virus" which will destroy every monster in Leichter's hand, field, and Deck with at least 1500 ATK, but Leichter activates the Deck Master ability of his Deck Master: "Jinzo", which negates all of Kaiba's Trap Cards. Since "Giant Germ" was destroyed in battle, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Leichter (Leichter 3100 → 2600) and allowing Kaiba to Special Summon another "Giant Germ" (1000/0) in Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" switches itself to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step due to its effect. Turn 5: Leichter Leichter draws. The effect of "Solemn Wishes" activates (Leichter 2600 → 3100). He then Sets two cards. Turn 6: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then switches "Spear Dragon" to Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks and destroys Leichter's face-down monster. It's revealed to be "Cyber Jar" (900/900). "Spear Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Leichter (Leichter 3100 → 1700). Since "Cyber Jar" was flipped, its Flip Effect destroys every monster on the field and allows both players to pick up 5 cards from their Deck as well as allow both players to Special Summon any Level 4 or below monsters that they pick up while the other picked-up cards are added to the players' hands. Kaiba Special Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Position and "Twin-Headed Behemoth" (1500/1200) in Defense Position while Leichter Special Summons "Injection Fairy Lily" (400/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Leichter Leichter draws. The effect of "Solemn Wishes" activates (Leichter 1700 → 2200). Leichter then activates "Watch Tranquilizer", targeting "Vorse Raider" and decreasing its ATK by 100 for each Level Star it has. Since "Vorse Raider" is a Level 4 monster, it loses 400 ATK ("Vorse Raider": 1900 → 1500/1200). "Injection Fairy Lily" attacks "Vorse Raider". Leichter then activates "Injection Fairy Lily's" effect, paying 2000 Life Points (Leichter 2200 → 200) to increase his "Injection Fairy Lily's" ATK by 3000 ("Injection Fairy Lily": 400 → 3400/1500) during damage calculation only. "Injection Fairy Lily" destroys "Vorse Raider" (Kaiba 3100 → 1200). Leichter then activates his set "Sebek's Blessing" to increase his Life Points by the same amount of Life Points Kaiba has just lost (Leichter 200 → 2100). After damage calculation, the ATK of "Injection Fairy Lily" goes back to normal ("Injection Fairy Lily": 3400 → 400/1500). Leichter then Sets a monster. Turn 8: Kaiba Kaiba draws "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon". His hand contains "Pot of Greed", "Polymerization", "Cave Dragon", "De-Fusion", "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon", "The Wicked Worm Beast", and "Hyozanryu". He then Sets a monster. On Kaiba's End Phase, Leichter activates "Life Absorbing Machine". Now during each of Leichter's Standby Phases, he will gain Life Points equal to half the total amount of Life Points he paid during his last turn. Turn 9: Leichter Leichter draws. The effect of "Solemn Wishes" activates (Leichter 2100 → 2600). On Leichter's Standby Phase, the effect of "Life Absorbing Machine" activates (Leichter 2600 → 3600). He then Tributes his face-down monster ("Fire Princess") to Tribute Summon "Satellite Cannon" (0/0) in Attack Position. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * In the original, when Kaiba is instructed to select his Deck, Kogoro Daimon (Leichter) reveals his knowledge of the God Cards, that he won't find them in their system and that they are forbidden cards. * The "Mask of Perplexity" is made all glowy in the US version. * The giant hypodermic needle "Injection Angel Lily" is changed into a rocket in the US version. * The dart from "Watch Tranquilizer" hitting "Vorse Raider's" neck is obscured in the US version. * A closeup of Kaiba and a shot of "Injection Angel Lily" are cut from the US version, while Kaiba is thinking out his strategy. * The writing on the IOU is obscured in the US version, even though it's not readable in the Japanese. * Cut from the US version are shots of Not-Tristan with unconscious Mokuba on the motorcycle. * In the original, Nezbitt in Tristan's body knocks out Mokuba after he grabs him. This is removed from the dub. Mistakes * The Battle Damage Kaiba's "Spear Dragon" inflicts to Leichter's "Cyber Jar" is 1400, which is 400 more than it should be, making the math incorrect as their point difference is 1000. Trivia * Leichter is the second member of the Big Five to assume the form of a monster used by a Main Character. In this case, "Jinzo" is used by Joey. Ironically, the first case was Johnson who Dueled Joey as "Judge Man", which Kaiba uses. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes